Untitled (Sans x Frisk)
by snowstormthefox
Summary: The end for sans in many ways. The end of his job as a royal scientist and also the end of his true freedom..from the truth. But could it also be the end of his lonely days? In my AU, Frisk is a she and doesn't gain the ability to reset/save right away. All characters belong to Toby Fox. See this story also here /story/59451653-untitled-frisk-x-sans
1. Chapter 1

The room was dark. Outside the room was dark. It was always dark. They were underground after all. The room smelled of inedible spaghetti, old books, and ink. A blue and white mass slumbered on the bed in the back right corner of the room. An old oak nightstand stood beside the bed at the head of the bed.

A cell phone buzzed against the dark brown wood. The slumbering mass aroused from his sleep. A skeleton emerged from the blankets. He rubbed a bony hand against his half closed eye sockets. The bony hand reached up and pulled the cord to turn on the lamp. He pulled the phone close to him and flipped it open.

The text read:

"SANS! IT IS TIME FOR WORK BROTHER! AND DON'T FORGET YOUR LUNCH TODAY!"

"Oh papyrus" he thought, "I would love to eat your...spaghetti...but I just don't have the stomach for it". Sans laughed quietly at his own pun. He hadn't seen his brother in a while. With his research and Papyrus's goals of becoming part of the royal guard, they didn't spend much time together.

He groaned a bit as he got up from his bed. The desk near the wall held his research papers and quantum physics book. He grabbed them and shoved them into a messenger bag. His blue parka hung on a rack right beside it.

Sans put the parka on. He sighed as he slipped the bag over his shoulder. His latest research had been taking a toll on his psyche. Though his perpetual smile would never reveal it, he was becoming more depressed each day he worked on this theory. Making sure he reset his code and back up codes, he finally left his room.

On his way down the stairs, Sans saw a Grillby's takeout bag on the table. Upon further inspection, the bag contained...

A container of Papyrus's spaghetti.

Sans' may have been smiling but his eyes gave away his nervousness. He sighed. "Nice try brother" he said as he walked out the door.


	2. Research

Sans decided he would take the scenic route today. Any other day he would just take his usual shortcut but today seemed like a good day to take in the scenery. He hadn't done this for a while. When he discovered his shortcuts, he started using them more and more and the scenery around him grew duller and duller. After so many years, the scenery hasn't changed much but its luster returned.

The air turned into an oven as he entered the Hotland. Sans walked through the metal door to the laboratory. The room was dark, meaning he was the first one to arrive. He flicked on the lights and entered his code to open the inner lab door.

A vending machine lit up the entry way. He fished around in his parka for a coin and slipped it into the coin slot. Out came a bag of chips. He grabbed it and went to his research desk in the next room.

The computer whirred on and lit up the dark room. He set up his papers and book on the desk nearby. Sans flicked on the desk lamp and sat down. His research was all about alternate timelines.

While he was entering some data, a news flash popped up in the corner. He sighed. "I don't know why I'm still subscribed to this...". The news had been very depressing lately. The prince Asriel had been given a funeral, the queen Toriel had disappeared, and the king Asgore was desperate. The king had ordered in a new scientist. She was very nervous and he hardly ever saw her. She did her research on the other side of the lab.

They swapped research once or twice. He caught her off guard one day carrying in a golden flower. Her ideas seemed to work and he had made a sample when she declared success.

However, after this success, something began happening to the space-time continuum. He closed the news report and continued his reports. He typed feverishly. Something was wrong.

"No...no this can't be happening!" The timelines. They all of a sudden came to a stop. His research couldn't explain why this was happening. It was an anomaly. He thought about all the times he had deja vu recently and the strange dreams he'd been having. They were all the same setting, but the events were slightly different. There was also...a human.

Amidst his thought, the printer started up. Sans turned his head slowly. His eyes were wide and his left eye was glowing with blue flames. He got up and walked slowly towards it. The page slid out on to the floor. He bent over and picked it up. When he saw it, he dropped it and backed away slowly.

On the page, written in code, was an image of the human from his dream.


	3. Ignorance is bliss

"W...What's happening?!" Sans screamed to himself.

He remembered this human now. He had seen it before. It was the human who had fallen down and been taken in by the royal family. But this human was long dead. Why was he dreaming of them just now?

And why had the printer suddenly printed a photo of it...by itself?

"No, it doesn't make sense. I didn't print that. And if i didn't print that...and I'm the only one here...then who did?". He shuddered and turned back to the computer. He pulled up the timeline charts. His eye sockets went black. At the end of each line was that face.

He slammed his fists on the massive screen and shook his head. When he looked back, the face was gone.

Days later, Sans was still hard at work. He became completely absorbed in his work. Papers were strewn all over the cold tile floor. The lamp flickered from overuse. The skeleton sat at the computer with his hands on his head, mumbling to himself about reports and timelines.

Suddenly, he screamed.

"W H Y?! What's the point in trying if it's all just going to go away anyway?! What's the point in trying to do anything, trying to figure out anything?! WHAT'S THE POINT IN LIVING?!" His left eye burned with blue rage and fear. Flames appeared through his jacket. He fell to the cold floor.

Sans had discovered that the timelines were being manipulated. Someone was resetting the timeline over and over again. The skeleton sat in a at his computer shaking, holding in his hands the picture of the human.

The door creaked open. His eye sockets went dark with fear and the flames ceased. There was a shuffling and footsteps moving closer and closer to him. A tall figure stopped behind him.

"SANS? ARE YOU OKAY?"

Sans looked behind him to see his brother standing there. He gathered himself, closed his eyes and turned back around. "ya, i'm ok."

"I'M SORRY SANS, I DON'T MEAN TO BOTHER YOU AT WORK, BUT I HAD SOME TIME OFF FROM GUARD DUTY AND TRAINING AND NOTICED YOU HAVEN'T BEEN HOME FOR DAYS. I GOT WORRIED". Papyrus clasped his hands together and his eye sockets seemed to sparkle. (Oh no..) Sans though to himself. "I ALSO HAVE A NEW RECIPE FOR SPAGHETTI I WOULD LIKE YOU TO TEST!"

Sans sighed. "ok. sorry to worry you. i guess i've been working myself to the bone."

"NNNNNNGGGHHH SANS!" Papyrus yelled. The younger brother shrugged. He grabbed all of his research and headed out the door. He looked back one last time and saw Alphys heading to her side of the lab. She looked like she hadn't slept in days and like she's been crying. Sans tossed her a key card to his side. She scrambled to catch it and looked up at him in shock. "it's all yours now. i'm skele-done with my research and with this job. maybe i'll go make some puzzles". He waved as he walked away from his nightmare.


	4. The Promise

It had been a few years since Sans had renounced his own genius. After that, he resigned himself to guard duty alongside his brother so that he could always spend time with him. He made some puzzles here and there, ate at Grillby's, and generally napped throughout the day.

The small skeleton stretched his arms up in his bed. He had just woken up from his mid-morning nap. He considered going to Grillby's but he knew there wouldn't be many people there right now. He thought for a moment and smiled. He decided to go visit his friend from beyond the door.

The snow beneath his slipper clad feet crunched against the sound of the peaceful winter breeze. He passed by Papyrus's guard post but it was empty. "he must be with his puzzles" Sans said calmly.

Sans made his way down a snowy path towards the border of Snowdin. The rocks watched him as he made his way to a dark corridor. Mushrooms lit the dark path leading to his favorite spot, a large door bearing the delta rune.

He sat down, his back against the door. He lifted his hand and slowly knocked twice on the door. Silence greeted him. The skeleton sat there for a little while and closed his eyes. "Hm, it doesn't usually take this long" he thought.

Knock. Knock.

Sans opened his eyes. "who's there?" he asked.

"Dishes", the voice answered.

"dishes who?"

"Dishes a very bad joke" A snicker followed behind the mysterious females joke.

Sans sat there and giggled. He and this voice began exchanging jokes about a year or so ago. He had come across this door when he started exploring the underground more, after he quit his job. He had knocked on the door several times when he ventured this way. Then one day, he got a response. From then on, he and the voice became friends.

"why did the cyclops close his school?" Sans asked.

"Why?" the snickering voice asked.

"because he only had one pupil". Both he and the voice laughed.

They exchanged jokes for quite some time. Sans couldn't believe he found another bad joke enthusiast. He uses some of them for his own material too. It was tough for him to change his personality from rigid scientist to relaxed comic, but he figured bad jokes were a good way to start.

"What do you call an alligator in a vest?" asked the voice.

"what?" Sans asked between snickers.

"An investigator!" she exclaimed. They both cracked up laughing. After a while, they both calmed down and sat there in silence.

"Hey..." the voice started.

"what's up?" Sans asked.

"I know this is a bit much...and it's probably a bit much to ask..." she paused. "But...if a human ever comes through...would you promise to protect them for me? Protect them until the end of their journey?".

Sans didn't know what to say. He wasn't one to keep up with current events, but he knew that the king was looking for them. He heard the others at Grillby's talking about it, how Asgore was going to free the monsters with the power of human souls. He thought for a moment and sighed.

"How could I say no to a fellow joke enthusiast?"

"Thank you..." the voice replied. You could hear the relief in her voice. "Thank you so much..."


	5. Enter Frisk

A few days later, Sans was laying around amongst the condiment bottles on the floor of his sentry station. He opened his eye sockets from his mid-morning nap. His bony arms stretched wide and he scratched his head. A noise caught his attention. It sounded like footsteps echoing down a hallway. No one ever came down that hallway. It could only mean one thing. It was time to keep his promise.

Sans quickly walked into the woods so that he wouldn't be seen as he observed the newcomer. Pretty soon, a small figure came through the darkness. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

A female human walked into the blowing snow. She wore her light brown hair in a short style. Her shirt was blue and pink and she wore a dull colored ribbon in her hair. She was an adolescent, much like himself. Her eyes lit up as she looked upon the bright white landscape. A smile spread across her face as she took it all in. It looked a lot nicer than the crumbling ruins. She threw some snow up into the air and giggled.

Sans chuckled watching the girl play in the snow. He could kind of understand now why the voice had asked him to protect the next human to come through. She must have gotten to know this one and grown attached. He could see why. This girl seemed so innocent, playing in the snow. She must also be kind if she befriended the voice and been protected this far, instead of immediately being taken to Asgore.

Sans watched as the human passed by him before stepping out of the shadows. He followed behind her just out of sight. The girl stopped at the gate and looked upon it with curiosity.

"don't you know how to greet a new friend?" Sans said as he stopped behind her. "turn around and shake my hand." The girl slowly turned around, her large brown eyes staring at him as she went to shake his hand.

Pfffffflllplllplllpppplllffffftttttt!

"he ol' whoopie cushion in the hand joke" He snickered. The girl just looked at him. All of a sudden she started giggling. Her tan face started turning a light shade of red.

"Heh, no wonder she's protected, what a cutie...wait what?" He questioned his own thoughts.

"So kid, what's your name?" He quickly asked.

"It's Frisk" she said with a smile. "What's your name?" she asked.

"i'm sans. sans the skeleton."


	6. AN

So I'm having trouble deciding if I should go into Frisk's journey too much, just include the parts with sans and some edited dialogue, or not worry about the journey at all. I would love to hear what you guys would like to read. Because there is more plenty more story after her journey. If I did go into it, I would probably only make it one chapter.

Anyways, let me know~


	7. Warm my icy heart

Sans grinned at the human and chuckled. "ya know Frisk, i'm actually supposed to be on the look out for humans right now. but...y'know...I don't really care about capturing anybody." He rubbed the back of his head nervously. "my brother, Papyrus, though...he's a human hunting FANATIC. in fact, i think I see him coming this way." He put a hand up to his mouth as if he was trying to whisper. "probably coming to see if I'm being a lazy bones, heh."

Frisk couldn't help but giggle. She liked this skeletons jokes. His jokes reminded him of the ones she had seen when she peeked in Toriel's diary.

"come on kid, I have a plan. walk through that gate thingy. my brother made it too wide to stop anyone." He chuckled. Frisk made her way through the large gate with Sans following close behind. "see that conveniently shaped lamp over there? go stand behind it. trust me."

Frisk looked at him nervously but nodded and ran behind it. No sooner had she hidden, Papyrus came into view. "SANS!" he cried. "IT HAS BEEN EIGHT DAYS SINCE YOU LAST CALIBRATED YOUR PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG ABOUT OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!"

Sans shrugged. "just starin' at this lamp. it's pretty cool. do you wanna look?" he suggested. Frisk nearly gasped. Was this skeleton she started to trust going to betray her now?

"NO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE?! I WANT TO BE READY!" Papyrus went on and on about how he would be the one to capture a human. "hm. maybe this lamp will help you." sans said confidently. "YOU ARE NOT HELPING YOU LAZYBONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT THERE AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!"

"hey take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today...a skele-ton" sans winked.

"SANS!" Papyrus screamed.

"come on. you're smiling." sans chuckled.

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT! WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME HAVE TO DO SO MUCH FOR RECOGNITION?!"

"wow. sounds like you're really working yourself...to the bone." he snickered.

Papyrus groaned some more and prepared to leave. "AS FOR YOUR PUZZLES BROTHER...PUT A LITTLE MORE 'BACKBONE' INTO THEM! NYEH HEH HEH!" he exited laughing.

Sans looked at the lamp. "ok, you can come out now." When frisk didn't come out, he went behind it. He saw her laying there on the ground busting a gut. He smiled and held out a hand for her to grab. She finished up and grabbed his hand, hoisting herself up. "you oughta get goin' kid. he might come back, and i don't think you could keep quiet through more of my hilarious jokes." He snickered.

Frisk bounded away happily. She waved back at him as she went out of view. He waved back and smiled. "i hope i see that kid again..." he said darkly. The kid seemed innocent enough, cute even. But he couldn't shake the feeling of dread. He wondered why they looked so much like the child from his nightmares.


End file.
